Koienma
Koienma (濃い閻魔, Koienma) is one of Takumi Uchiha's creations, rather lab experiments which he has released into the outside world (i.e, out of his lab). It is a synthetic yet symbiotic organism capable of various tasks and decision making. ''Background'' ''Personality'' ''Appearance'' ''Abilities'' Koienma is actually one of Takumi Uchiha's creations. A creature with artificial intelligence and much more complex and advanced structure than humans. Koienma originally was silvery goo like in shape but after absorbing ten of ANBU men and later on fusing with a dying Takumi, it fused with his white blood cells not only curing him of its cancer but later on turning all white in color. This white symbiotic creature seems to not only be different in appearance and abilities, but even acts completely different from the original symbiotic life form it evolved from. It originally did not show any usage of chakra in spite of the fact it had 5 times more chakra than a genin. ''Innate Abilities'' *'Power Mimicry/Absorption': It can steal the powers and abilities of other beings. It has been recently discovered, that it can recall and mimic the powers and abilities of previous hosts. *'Density Control': It's radically mutagenically evolved body composition and increased density enable him to compact or loosen the particles of his body that make up his form. Consequently, the he can become as hard as sandstone, or disperse his body so that he becomes invulnerable to physical attacks. A favorite tactic of the Koienma is making itself slightly dispersed when an opponent punches him, and then making himself rock-solid again, entrapping his opponent's appendage. *'Superior Strength': He possesses vast strength, and is stronger than Takumi and Kūkan combined. Depending on how angry or upset he gets, he grows to a much larger size, with large claws and vicious fangs. His strength extends to his legs allowing him to leap heights and distances impossible for a normal human. *'Fire Immunity': In contrast to the its initial form, it is now immune to fire and extreme heat. Examples of this includes withstanding the full force of one of the flamethrowers and a superhot fire techniques. *'Sonic Immunity': Besides immunity to fire and heat, Koienma also shows strong resistance against sonic-based attacks. For example, he was capable of withstanding sonic-blast without any discomfort. He can easily dispel vibration and sound based attacks. *'Impurity Sense': It can sense foreign substances within a person's body which includes parasites, radiation, narcotics, viruses and diseases. *'Internal Bodily Cleansing': After sensing the impurity, Koienma can forcefully "cure" the substance from the person's body. He uses this ability to almost completely destroy his old parasite and to cure a young girl from her heroin addiction. This power can also be used to depower some superhumans, almost ridding Ryūken Senju of the serum in his blood when attempting to destroy remnants of the parasite, and nearly cleanses Kūkan Mugetsu of his healing powers in a similar fashion. *'Fusion Rejection': Koienma refuses to fuse with anyone else other than Takumi, his skin produces a very strong acid which damages one's skins and even muscles if they try to merge with it. *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation': It can manipulate his matter to enlarge or stretch his body in order to augment his attacks. For example, he enlarged his fist and slammed it into Kūkan creating more of an impact. He can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into spikes, blades, axes or a shield. It can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into bladed weaponry such as spikes, blades, or axes. It can also detach these bladed weaponry if he chooses to. For example, he often forms spikes that he expels from his body. The weaponry, however, disintegrates after being separated from his body after a period of about 120 seconds. *'Constituent Matter Generation': It can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which he often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. *'Camouflage Capabilities': This unique symbiotic creature possesses limited shape-shifting abilities in the sense that it can immediately change itself to appear as any type of clothing or garment that the fusee wishes. *'Invisibility': Koienma can cause his body to become transparent and possesses the same refractive index as that of light in air, thereby becoming invisible. *'Immunity to Chakra Sensing': Koienma is created in such unorthodox fashion that if it does not wishes it's chakra cannot be sensed or even felt. *'Longevity': Due to it's composition it has slowed down aging process. *'Vertical Walking And Adhesion': It has the ability to cling to virtually any surface. He can rapidly crawl, walk, or run across even slickened surfaces. Even without the usage of chakra it can use its adhesive property to cling to any surface. *'Rough Silk like Material Generation': It can project a powerful, organic silk-like substance similar to the wire strings but more durable. He typically uses this webbing to swing from building to building or as a means of immobilizing someone. The silk is exceptionally strong, much more so for even the finest human athlete to break. It can hold up to 400 lbs before tearing. *'Immense Durability': The tissue this creature is composed of renders its body much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. Koienma can withstand high caliber bullets, stabbings, great impact forces, powerful chakra blasts/surges, and falls from great heights without sustaining physical injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite this, however, it is possible to injure him. Koienma is able to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. It isn't known, however, if he can fully regenerate severed limbs or missing internal organs. It is also immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections. *'Tremendous Agility': Koienma's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Nearly-Superhuman Reflexes':It's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete they are also superior to Takumi's. *'Nearly-Superhuman Stamina': Koienma's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 50 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his synthetic bloodstream begins to impair him. *'Poisonous Fangs': An ability developed by it later on, Koienma's fangs not only intimidate foes but deliver a powerful, toxic bite. *'Stretching and deforming': It can can stretch and deform itself to unknown degrees. *'Liquefaction': It can immediate change it's stage on sensing danger. In its liquid state it appears to be slimy and goopy however it is extremely dense in nature, much more denser than mercury and is. In this form, it is invulnerable to damage and can travel over long distances as a rushing liquid. This liquid form is apparently a bad conductor of heat and electricity. *'Chakra Absorption': It can absorb any one's or anything's chakra just by touching it. Koienma confirms that his form of chakra absorption is touch induced. *'Infrared Vision': Its eyes are able to see partially into the infrared range, enabling him to see in the dark. Also it possesses three times better night vision than most humans. *'Power over the Mind': He can generate elusive entities of emotions or structures from the mind. Usually memories of real people, or entire worlds meant to confuse victims Mental Projection can feel like amazingly real events. Koienma can project images from his own mind or others and manifest them as material in reality. He can literally bring nightmarish thoughts to life and bring mental-based fantasies into reality. He can control the minds of others with victims completely subject to the Koienma's mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. He can put others in a suggestive trance upon eye contact, effect may take a few minutes to work or happen instantly. While in the trance, the person becomes highly pliant to their suggestions. He is capable of forcing others to tell the truth rather than only knowing if they are lying. He can control the thoughts of others; they can make others think what they want, control their thinking processes, cause them to lose their line of thought inducing confusion, or completely shut their thinking processes. He is immune to any and all mental intrusion. This includes defense against psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, as well as illusions and deception. He is capable of psychically altering the personalities of others. With this ability, he can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. ''Achieved Abilities'' Koienma has achieved a number of abilities throughout it's life time. Seemingly it can not only absorb chakra but also imitate one's ability by temporarily merging with them and absorbing all of their bodily contents, killing them in the process. So far it has managed to copy basic taijutsu, ninjutsu, bukijutsu and genjutsu abilities of 12 talented Shinobi's. *'Martial Arts': He is absorbed the skills and abilities of three profound martial artist and has managed to completely imitate their skills and is perhaps a better martial artist then they were. He is now trained in the art of Boxing, Muay Thai, Capoeira, Krav Maga, and Hapkido, Dragon Style Kung Fu and pressure point fighting. Recently, it has also achieved an unknown Taekwondo master's ability as well. *'Chakra Prowess': As mentioned above it originally possessed chakra which was 5 times that of average genin. However, after absorbing the chakra of so many victims his chakra is on par with tailed beasts and perhaps is enough to allow him to defeat five kage's at once. *'Nature Transformation': Gained through absorption again. However, it seems that Koienma cannot have more than two chakra natures, due to some unspecified reason. Unfortunately for him, his nature transformation combination is Earth Release and Lightning Release. *'Analysis': Taken from the very first shinobi, who fell prey to him. It made Koienma a very tactical analyst, also it is considered a strong leader and strategic thinker. Databook Stats Trivia Category:Inhuman